Chess
by kzal
Summary: Scorpius and Sikozu's chess game, from John Quixote.
1. Would You Care For A Game?

_Author's Note: Scorpius and Sikozu's chess game from John Quixote. Ever since I saw that scene, I'd wondered what would happen if these two fantastic minds sat down to play this great and ancient game of strategy. Because I couldn't decide who would win, or why, I decided to actually play the game out based on three principles. 1) Neither of them would take a trade unless it would result in mate, they would be the winner of the trade (take more significant pieces), or to save them from an even worse situation than they were in. 2) Sikozu would move her queen early. 3) Scorpius would save the queen as long as he could. Then I made the best moves I could for each to see what would happen._

_Many thanks to SabaceanBabe for the beta and Xenajules for her transcripts, which I snurched to make sure I had the in-show dialogue right._

* * *

_Bored. Bored bored bored bored bored._ Sikozu wandered down a corridor, tier seven, towards the center chamber but not really going anywhere. Just walking. _So frelling bored of these people, this place. _Center chamber… not hungry. No one there. Hard to eat for amusement when you only need to eat 10 times a cycle. She wasn't even close to hungry yet… another few weekens, at least, before she'd need to think about food. Didn't much feel like drinking, either.

_Bored. _Crichton gone, Chiana with him, shopping or something. Aeryn off brooding—probably about Crichton—D'Argo sleeping, Pilot busy with Moya, and that old woman and Rygel… well, who'd want to talk to Rygel or that crazy, anyway? That left one option: Scorpius. That strange half-breed, such a strong leader yet content to be confined to a cell. She felt admiration for his fortitude… yet he seemed to do nothing. Why was he here? "To safeguard John Crichton." Hard to safeguard someone who won't let you near. Who keeps you locked up in a cell. Who couldn't see your intelligence, your sense of strategy, your drive to get what you want. Very much like the crew viewed her, actually. Well, she could see his potential. Though a bioloid, she hadn't done much to help her people—yet. Perhaps this Scorpius could be fooled into helping her help them.

_Bored. _Walk up the wall, maybe this place will look more interesting upside down. _Nope. _Bored and wandering aimlessly.

Still upside-down, wandering through quarters. Crichton's quarters. Door's open anyway. Neat for once, and some game board set up on the table.

Flip drop down on the ground right side up, easier to work the doors this way, anyway. Oh, that board. What did he call it? Chesssssssss, long hissing ssssss sound on the end. He had taught her one of those days when Aeryn wasn't talking to him. Or something._ Flashback to Crichton, pissed off for nothing, seeming distracted, teaching her this game because she insisted and he had nothing better to do. _But he wasn't here now. She grabbed the board and pieces and stepped quickly out of the room.

* * *

Scorpius stared at the ceiling of the cell from his bed, mind drifting, circling around Crichton: how to get to him, gain his trust, or just remove his knowledge from Scarran threat, if not into Peacekeeper hands. But right now, drifting. Crichton wasn't even on board.  
A noise in the passageway. He flicked his eyes to the door. Sikozu. Something in hand.

"Would you care for a game?" That must be Crichton's chess set; he had learned of such games from the neural chip.

"Belongs to Crichton, but… he is not onboard at the moment." _I knew that, girl. Why are you here? _He hasn't moved yet. To seek me out? They had hardly spoken since their first encounter, in Scarran. And yet, it must have been she who voted for him to be captain. He had said nothing to her. _Would she serve? Would she know? Would she let me if she did know? _A decision to play her game, but he can't seem too willing. Allow a small sigh.

"Do you know how to play?" Sitting, finally, look at her with head tilted back slightly: tell her_ I know more than you can dream. _Then smile, just a bit.

"I do."

Sikozu set the board on the ground, arranged the pieces. He had come over to watch, and he now sat down on the other side of the door. "You may begin," he said.

The game always begins with a pawn. She moved the one in front of her king, two spaces. "Please move my king pawn forward one space," he said. No emotion in the voice. More pawns followed; Scorpius indicating his moves in speech as the bars were too close to reach through.

She hesitated, considering. Should she move the queen now? She was a powerful ally—but what was the risk? To lose her before her usefulness was complete? And yet, the strength…_ I shall press the attack. _

Scorpius watched as her hand paused over her queen. Would she move it now? _Too early; she still has something to learn. _She moved it out; a calculated move. _The time has come to test this potential ally. _Laying his head against the door as though in thought, he looked up at her, eyes guileless, willing her to trust him. "Sikozu. If you were to open the door, we could play properly."

Instantly she raised her eyes to his. "There could be sensors," she replied. "Even if this Pilot is inept, Crichton has an interest in keeping you in there." _She did not refuse outright. Better than expected._

"Surely, you can find a way around them." _Cater to her pride, show absolute confidence._

"To trick the sensor? It should not be difficult." _Oh, to catch her in a boast._

Sikozu stood, studied the door in front of her. Laying her hand against the panel, she sensed the lock circuit inside. She could unlock it, of course—a simple thing, with her bioloid abilities, but she could do without, too. Pilot didn't know how to do anything, not even lock a door without leaving it vulnerable to a simple short circuit. She pressed the catch to expose the circuit.

Scorpius watched her avidly, she would do it! But he must not show too much interest—_it is all the same to me, if you open that door or if you do not._

* * *

A voice crackled from Sikozu's comms: "Captain D'Argo!" Sikozu paused—was this Pilot paying more attention than she had thought?  
"Yes, Pilot?"

"There appears to be a problem with the door to Scorpius' cell. Are you available to investigate, or should I find Aeryn?"

"I'm on my way, Pilot," D'Argo replied. As he exited his chamber, Noranti was coming down the passageway.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"There may be. Pilot, patch me through to John."

"It is not important, Sikozu... but perhaps it would be best if you were not here." Scorpius stood, facing her through the door. _Now I know she would do it! _Show compassion, caring for her.

"Perhaps you're right." She lifted the board, being careful not to disturb the pieces. _One more test to know if she's mine._ She began to walk away, then turned. "I will return, when they are gone." She strode quickly away, down the corridor.

He watched her go, slender legs and sweet curves and... But she was far more enticing for her mind than her beauty. So intelligent, and yet so malleable that he could turn her any way he wished.

As she turned the corner, a calculating smile stretched his thin lips. _She will serve me._


	2. My Queen

Scorpius lay on the bed, watched the ceiling once again. D'argo had been by, had blustered about the door, but Scorpius had replied, quite truthfully, that he had not touched the door or the locking panel. And D'argo had gone.

He thought about Crichton again. He tried to think about Crichton, but his mind kept returning to a teasing pair of green eyes surrounded by red curls, to an intelligent child who was open to him, to a chess game left unfinished on more than one level.

_And what will I do, should she return? The game could still go either way. Shall I let her win quickly, let her think she has the upper hand? _No; she would know if he threw the game. _Shall I play well, then let her lure me into a trap? _No; she could not believe him weak enough for that. _Shall I leave myself vulnerable by an offensive route—perhaps, by castling? _No; she must not believe him capable of short-sightedness. _Shall I win?_ A smile spread slowly across his face. This girl, he did not think she would be swayed by weakness. Scarrans were all she had ever known, and that was the authority she would expect, even demand. Playing the strength, playing the Scarran, that would get her attention, her respect, and her loyalty. And a calculated moment of tenderness, that would win her love.

* * *

Sikozu lay against the ceiling, between two of Moya's ribs, well down the corridor but still within earshot of Scorpius' cell. She heard D'argo come and go, the old woman in tow. He had left over 150 microts ago, but still she waited, thinking.

The chess game was sitting on the floor, around the corner in an unused cell. Though it had begun as simple amusement, the encounter with Scorpius had become far more intense. She rose to go back, then forced herself to wait. She would have to step carefully to secure his help in freeing her people. For all he spoke Sebacean normally, he had the accent of a native speaker when he spoke Scarran, so he must have been raised among them. She could not appear to be his authority; he would not listen to her if he believed that this would make him weak. He must appear to be the leader, and she would work by subtler means. And the game? _I could throw it, let him feel his authority._ No; he would know if she threw the game away, and respect her less. She must not substitute stupidity for submission. If he did not think her useful to him, he would never let her use him. _Shall I make a fatal error?_ No; he must not believe her capable of miscalcuation. _Shall I win?_ She licked her lips thoughtfully. Yes, win, but win with grace, say_ see, here is one small thing in which you are not my superior. _She dropped from the ceiling and went to retrieve the board.

* * *

Scorpius heard her before he saw her, turning the corner where she had disappeared almost an arn earlier. He turned his head, looked at her, but said nothing. _Do not show how you wanted her to return. _

Sikozu stopped, tipped her head at him. He had hardly moved-and yet, he must have heard her. _I did as he wished, before; did this mean nothing?_ She had expected him to be awaiting her, yet it seemed that she had simply interrupted his brooding.

"Would you... care to continue?" Scorpius noted the uncertain catch in her voice. _Good, she cannot know I need her._

"Certainly." She visibly relaxed at his affirmation. _She was afraid I would refuse!_ She set the board down in its previous position, and he moved to the door opposite her.

"Would you... like me to try the door again?" He was surprised—_don't let it show. _She would really try again, after the last interruption? She was determined to please him-and also overconfident in her abilities. Better and better. "Now that I know that Pilot was..."

"It will not be necessary, Sikozu. I would prefer your company to another interruption." She preened a bit under the quiet praise, and he watched her, and let her notice him noticing. _She will notice me for my strength, but let her think me swayed by physical concerns._ "I believe it was your move?"

She played well, he noted, even forcing him to give up a knight he had not wished to lose. But improvisation was the key to this game. And he must put her on the defensive. There was a way out with no further losses, but it would mean moving the queen much earlier than he had intended. But her time had come.

"Sikozu, please move the queen two spaces on the diagonal to my left." Sikozu complied, then drew her hand back quickly as she realized the implications of his move. _How best to salvage this? I must win this game! He must respect me! _The bishop was a loss-such was war. She moved pawns, tried to strengthen her defenses, but she was overwhelmed. He moved so quickly, hardly seeming to consider before giving her orders, and completely impassive, a face of solid stone. _Be as confident as he is._ She was now several pieces down, and in check to his queen. She moved away, but it was check again! She could escape, or she could take his queen at the expense of her own, the great sacrifice. The queen had done too much; it was her time to go. She made the trade, and his pawn took her queen to her rest.

* * *

Scorpius smiled with satisfaction._ I have this in hand. _She was doing a good job of hiding how much she realized that she was not likely to win this game. _She actually believed she could beat me! _He almost laughed aloud at the thought. The audacity, the sheer pride! _Oh, she will be easy to bend. _Like metal, so solid—until heat was applied. And he had heat enough to share. Once bent, once cooled—_a tool for my hand, for my hand alone._ He had known from the beginning, had even believed when he saved her life on Arnessk, that it was likely she would serve. Well-honed instincts and torture-sharpened intellect:_ the girl did not stand a chance._  
Sikozu stared at the board. _Things are not going well. Do not show you are worried. _She had come off rather worse, position-wise, from the queen trade than she had intended. It had come to considering if she could win at all. _I still have rook, knight, bishop. I need at least two power pieces—without my other rook I need a pawn as well—to win without the queen; best scenario if one is a rook. Easier with three. Pawns might serve as well. Or if only he would castle—castle queenside—only behind an unbroken line of pawns is it possible to trap the king with only one piece, two if necessary... _She reached out, moved her knight into the center of the board.

"Castle Queenside, please," said Scorpius, watching her eyes light up as she performed the move. She thought he had erred; she had weighed the odds and discovered this was the best chance to beat him. Good. But there was one thing she had not considered: his next word:

"Check," he said.

And the Kalish sat stock-still, looking at the board. _Keep your composure; you may salvage this yet. _But what if she could not? _There are two things left to show. _One, that she would seek every opportunity to destroy her enemy. Two, that if the cause was good enough, she would stay to the end, she would take out the enemy with her last breath.

After that, it was over quickly. She attacked with what she had, but Scorpius had more pieces and the better position; it was only a matter of time. He considered her again as the game drew to its close: she had destroyed his simpler win options, and he admired her tenacity. More and more he was pleased with this red girl, this metal in his tongs—particularly touched when she used her last move to destroy his unused rook as he pinned her king to the wall in checkmate. She looked up at him defiantly. Now was the time for tenderness.

"Sikozu," he said, softly, "we are neither of us completely accepted aboard this ship." She was watching him, and he spoke slowly, considering the impact of his next words. "Might not two misfits work together, to the benefit of both?"

She dropped her eyes, reached for the pieces still on the board and slowly began putting them back in the sack where she had found them. "And would you play chess with me?" He understood that she was not referring to the game.

"Life is like chess, my dear. But you—you shall be my queen."

_His queen, and Crichton the king._ Sikozu understood the terms._ As you wished; be his closest and become the piece that moves the hand. But do not answer yet; leave him wonder. _She looked right at him, then stood. Taking board and pieces, she walked away, never saying a word. But Scorpius understood: she would answer in her own time. And he had time enough, now, to wait.


End file.
